Coming Back
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A new boss comes to take Grissom's place.


"That looks like the new boss." Greg said, poking me in the hallway. I looked over seeing a tall man in a suit shaking Ecklie's hand at the front desk. I sighed wishing it was Grissom instead of this other man. Grissom left to explore digs in Peru and lecturing on the side a month ago leaving me to a lonely existence. The man looked over seeing us standing in the hallway looking at him. He talked to Ecklie who turned seeing us as well. They walked over to greet us.

"Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle this is Peter Newon, the new night supervisor." Ecklie said

"Hello." Greg said

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." He said, smiling. "Well I would like to meet this Catherine Willows."

"Her office is just down the hall." Ecklie said

"Okay, we can talk later." He said, to us before walking past. Greg and I turned watching him walk down the hallway.

"Do you like him?" Greg asked

"No."

"You just hate anyone that is not Grissom." He said, walking past me.

"That's not true!" I said, following.

Pete as he wanted to be called was settling in to Grissom's office a week later. He called us in one at a time the second week to do a one on one as he called them. I sat in a chair as he sat back looking at me.

"So Sara, I will be doing these one on ones every month to see if you all are okay and if not how we can fix it."

"Okay." I said, playing with my fingers.

"I understand from Ecklie that you and the last supervisor were very close." He said

"Yes, well we would be since we are married." I said

He sat up surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know."

I lifted my hand showing him my ring.

"When did you get married?"

"About four months ago." I said

"It's got to be tough being apart like this."

"We make it work."

"Good, Ecklie has been giving me information about everyone's skills and personalities and he informed me that you can be a little hard to handle, but I told him that we would be getting along fine."

I sighed annoyed Ecklie would say that.

"Are we done?" I asked

"Yes, unless you want to talk about anything?"

"No."

He nodded watching me stand leaving. Once home I laid down on the couch with my face down in the pillows. My air supply was thinning, but I never moved until I heard my laptop on the desk across the room ding. I got up sitting in the chair turning the screen on seeing the blue eyes of Grissom staring back at me.

"Hello Dear." He said, smiling.

"Hello." I said, looking behind him at his apartment in Paris.

"How's life?" He asked

"Okay." I said

He nodded observing me.

"How is work?"

"We have a new boss."

"Oh, what is he like?"

"It's to soon to tell."

"Meaning you don't like him?" Grissom said, as he smiled.

"I don't."

"Sara, you need to try to be friends with him."

"I know."

Pete walked down the hallway seeing me walking out of the break room.

"Sara, I was looking for you. I need someone to help me with a scene."

"Oh, okay."

"I will meet you out front in five minutes." He said, going past me.

I waited outside watching as he came out with a case going to the first Tahoe he came to. We got in and then drove off in the night. He looked over at me as I avoided him looking out the window.

"Sara, I wanted you to come with me for another reason."

I looked at him.

"What reason is that?" I asked

"I sense that you are depressed and I thought we could talk about it. I think a happy team is a productive team."

I wanted to groan as he said that.

"I am fine." I said

"Do you feel that I am taking Grissom's place and it is making you feel mad?"

"No." I said, lying.

He stayed quiet as he looked at me then drove. He parked on a slippery slope getting out waving at Brass up ahead. I got out sliding in the mud losing my grip on the door as my head hit the metal floor board. Pete ran over to myside kneeling down as I tried to get up.

"Let me help you!" He said, getting me up to sit on the floor of the car. I put a muddy hand to my head.

Brass walked over curiously.

"What happened?" He asked

"She fell hitting her head." Pete said, turning on his maglite pointing it at me. I winched raising my hand to shield myself from the light. "Sara, are you hurt?"

"Just my head." I said

Brass stepped closer making me take my hand away so he could look at the wound.

"Shine your light there." He said

Pete shined the light that he indicated seeing blood and mud on my head.

"Okay, sit still." He said, leaving Brass and I.

"You should go the hospital." He said

"No, I'll be fine." I said

Pete came back with a first aid kit. He handed me a towel to wipe the mud off me then he got to work on my head.

"Can you hold this?" He asked, handing the light to Brass. I winched as something cold and stinging was put on my head. He applied a bandage then shut the kit looking at me. "If you feel dizzy or sick let me know."

"Okay." I said

They both helped me up then we got our cases and got to work. Pete watched me closely throughout our time together. I felt my head splitting as we walked back to the car. He helped me inside then got in starting the engine.

"How's your head?" He asked

"I have a bad headache." I said, closing my eyes lying against the cold window.

"When we get back to the lab I will get you some Tylenol." He said

After he said that I let myself sleep. Pete opened my door scaring me.

"Sorry, we are at the lab." He said

I nodded moving slowly letting him help me out. Once my feet reached the ground I felt like I was going to throw up. He shut the door watching me lean over throwing up.

"Okay, I think you should go to the hospital." He said

I stood up leaning against the Tahoe wiping my mouth with my hand.

"I….just need some aspirin." I said

He turned his light on again checking my eyes.

"You….act like a….doctor." I said

"I used to be one." He said, looking at my pupils. "You don't have a concussion."

I touched my stomach feeling it rolling about. He took my arm assisting me in the building to his office. I took some pills and ate some crackers. After he pleaded with me to go home I agreed. My stomach still felt bad as I walked to the bedroom lying down. Hours later my cell phone woke me. I groaned as my head throbbed picking up the phone looking at it seeing Grissom's name.

"Sidle." I whispered

"Sara?" He said

"Yeah, I am here." I said, putting my hand to my head.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked, in his concerned boss tone.

"I….just woke up."

"Hang over?" He asked

"No, just…..woke up wrong. What's up?"

"I called to tell you I am coming to town over the weekend."

I closed my eyes feeling the throbbing get worse.

"That's….great." I said

I sat up feeling my stomach roll again.

"Grissom….I…..have to go."

"Honey, what is going on?" He asked

"Nothing…..I…..just…"

He called my name as I dropped the phone running to the bathroom throwing up. When I finished I laid on the floor going to sleep. Grissom knew something was wrong. He listened then hung up calling someone else. I woke hearing my name being called. I slowly got up dizzy then I made my way out to the living room seeing Catherine standing by the front door.

"Hey." I said

"Grissom called me and said you sounded off." She said, walking over.

"Yeah, I was sick." I said, sitting on the arm of the chair. She touched my head noticing the bandage on my head with blood on it.

"Pete told me about your accident."

I nodded closing my eyes.

"You should have gone to the hospital." She said

"I just laid down."

"I think you should. I will call him to say you won't be in. Then I will call Grissom."

I reached out touching her arm.

"Don't tell him about my head. He will only worry."

"Well that makes two of us." She said, eyeing me.

I let her go so she could call then I stood up wavering a bit before walking back to the bedroom lying down. I felt her pulling the covers over me and then undo the bandage on my head.

"Wow this looks bad!" She said

"Just put another bandage over it." I said, in the pillow.

She looked at it then the bloodied bandage. Her cell went off as she picked it up.

"Willow's."

I could faintly hear the other person talking to her.

"Yeah, it does look bad." She said "Sara, do you have nausea?"

I slowly nodded.

"She just nodded."

Catherine listened as I hugged the pillow closer to my head.

"Okay, I can do that." She said, getting out light. "Sara, move to your back."

She touched my arm pulling me slowly. I groaned lying back as she opened my eyes looking in at them.

"They do look out of focus." She said

I swatted her light so I could close my eyes. She stood sighing looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'll get her there."

I was drifting as she yanked my blankets down.

"Sara, get up!"

"No." I said

"Get up now!" She commanded

I winched moving feeling her help me up.

"Oh no!" I cried, holding my stomach. She watched me run to the bathroom again throwing up. After that I was in her car driving to the hospital. I could hear voices above me a few hours later. My eyelid was pulled back and then I was left alone.

Catherine walked into Pete's office seeing him at his desk.

"Well how is she?" He asked

"The doctor said she has a mild concussion. She's been asleep since I brought her in. They want to keep her there overnight."

He sighed sitting back in his chair.

"I should have made her go."

"You don't know Sara that well yet. She can be very stubborn about things." Catherine said "I was debating on telling Grissom or not."

"I can call him." Pete said

"I better do this. I am used to him yelling."

Pete watched her sigh as she dialed Grissom's number putting the phone to her ear. Grissom was walking in a court yard of his apartment building when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, looking at his mail.

"Hey, Gil." Catherine said

Grissom froze knowing that whatever was happening it was not good.

"So how's Sara?"

"Um…..well I took her to the hospital and they are keeping her there overnight." She said, looking at Pete.

"Hospital? Why?" He asked

Catherine rubbed her head.

"She had an accident at work, but it's nothing to serious."

"Catherine, it is serious if she is in the hospital!" Grissom said

"Okay, look she fell down and hit her head on the car floorboard. Pete checked her and made her go home then I went there to check on her and she was vomiting. The doctor said it was a mild concussion."

Grissom sighed looking down.

"You all were just going to play it down."

"Grissom, you are in a different country and can't be here! Do you want to be stressed out with worry?"

"I want someone who is competent to tell me about my wife!"

"Okay, I am sorry!" Catherine said

Pete stood motioning for the phone. She gave it to him watching as he put the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Grissom, I am Peter Newon, the night staff supervisor. You have to know my first priority is the safety of my staff."

"I understand that Mr. Newon, but my priority is my wife. I will come as soon as my lecture is done tonight. Tell Catherine I will speak to her later."

Pete gave her back the phone looking at her.

"He seemed nice."

Catherine smiled shaking her head.

I felt someone on the room again calling out my name. My eyes were checked then someone touched my arm. The nurse watched the doctor write on the clipboard at the end of the bed.

Another nurse came in looking at them.

"Doctor, there is a man out here that says he is the patients husband."

"Oh, good." He said, going out to the hallway seeing Grissom waiting. "Doctor Green."

"Gil Grissom." Grissom said, shaking his hand. "How is Sara?"

"Still asleep, she should pull through."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, go on in."

Grissom came in seeing me in bed. He walked over touching my hand looking down at me.

"Sara, wake up." He said

I felt someone touching my fingers rubbing them. I wanted to open my eyes to look at who was interrupting my sleep, but the rocks on my eyes made it impossible to open them.

He leaned down kissing my head.

"I'm here, honey. You're safe."

He sat down next to the bed looking at me in silence. It was raining outside when I moved. Grissom was asleep in the chair next to the bed holding his head up with his hand. I slowly opened my eyes noting that it was dim in the room with one light in the corner. Thunder outside made me jump. Grissom jumped awake as well rubbing his face as he sighed looking over seeing I was awake.

"Sara!"

I blinked looking at him as he stood.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said "How do you feel?"

"Tired." I said, yawning making him smile.

"The doctor said you should be fine in a couple of days."

"I hope so." I said

He leaned down kissing me.

"Sara, I love you."

"I love you to." I said, quietly.

The door opened as the doctor came in.

"Well look who has decided to join us." He said, smiling.

"When can I leave?"

"I guess I do owe you five after all, Mr. Grissom." He said, as he checked me.

"What?" I asked

"Your husband bet me five dollars that you would ask me that when you saw me for the first time."

I turned looking at Grissom.

"You bet him?"

Grissom nodded looking over at the doctor.

"You can leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I said

"Yes." He said

"Grissom do something!" I said

"I agree with the doctor, Sara."

"I hate you!" I said

He smiled.

"There is the Sara I know."

I sighed looking to the side.

He opened the door to our house the next day helping me in.

"Now I want you to lay down on the bed and I will bring you some soup." He said

"I can do that." I said

"Honey, bed." He said, pointing. I went looking back at him.

After something to eat he laid down beside me as I put my head on his chest. He told me everything he was doing in Paris and then we slept. When I woke up next I jumped seeing him leaning over me smiling.

"Sorry." He said

"No, I am just used to it being….just me."

He touched my cheek with his hand.

"I like watching you sleep."

"I am not that entertaining." I said

"You are to me."

I smiled stretching before settling down again.

"Why did you come for just the weekend?"

"I wanted to see you."

I reached up touching his gray tee shirt.

"What else?"

"I wanted to see Jim and the others."

"I miss you being here." I said

He nodded lying down beside me.

"I miss seeing your bra hanging from the curtain rod in the bathroom."

I chuckled feeling his arm go around me.

"That is a funny thing to miss."

"It's a symbol to me that you are around. It's comforting knowing you are near."

"You can have one to take with you." I said

"I actually snatched one while I was here last time."

"Which one?" I asked

"A red one."

I moved sitting up some looking at him.

"I have been looking for that for a month!"

"It's my favorite." He said

I shook my head then I regretted it as I felt dizzy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"Dizzy."

"Lie down."

I laid down putting my hand on my head.

"Better?" He asked

"Yeah."

My cell phone went off next to me. I groaned reaching for it, but Grissom grabbed it instead.

"This is Sara Sidle's phone." He said

I watched him stand up listening.

"Hello Pete, yes she is doing better."

He walked around the bed listening.

"No, it may be a few days." He said, motioning to me he was going out to the living room. I listened to him shut the door talking. I closed my eyes letting myself drift off into nothing.

Grissom moved in bed the next day seeing me walking around dressed for work.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, sitting up.

"I am going to work."

"Pete said to take some time off."

"I am bored all ready." I said

"Sara, I think you should."

"You're predictable." I said, kissing him on the lips. He put his hand on my arm pulling me to sit on the bed.

"You need rest."

"Grissom, I need work. I will rest when I come home."

"I am putting my foot down."

"Fine." I said, walking away. I went to the front door with my keys as he walked out looking at me.

"You go out that door and I call Pete."

I looked at him turning the handle slowly.

"Grissom, the thing is you have no power now. I am not afraid."

"Fine, go." He said, walking over grabbing the house phone.

"Seriously, you would stop me?" I asked

"Seriously." He said, staring at me holding the phone up.

"You're doing it again! Playing mother hen and I hate it!"

"I am only protecting you from you." He said

I sighed rubbing my head.

"Going to work of staying home?"

"Can we talk about this?" I asked, looking at him.

"This is not negotiable. I want you to rest."

He pushed the call button on the phone looking at me.

"Fine!" I said

He hung up watching me go past him to the couch. I heard him walk over sitting down beside me.

"You're really a pain in the butt." I said

"I know dear." He said, touching my knee.

Grissom left to go to the lab to see the others as I sat on the couch watching TV. When he came back a smell lured him to the kitchen. I stood with my back to him wearing pajamas singing to a tune in my head as I made grilled cheese sandwiches. Grissom smiled walking over putting his arms around my stomach. I screamed turning holding onto the counter as he stood back holding up his hands.

"I come in peace." He said

I touched my chest breathing in and out fast.

"Smells good." He said, walking over.

"Want some?" I asked

"Yes."

I turned the stove off putting his on a plate handing it to him. He tore off some eating.

"This is good." He said

I smiled letting him put some in my mouth.

"I used sharp cheddar." I said

He fed me more then he put his plate down kissing me. I moved back looking at him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, feeling his hand roving.

"I am trying to unhook your bra." He said

"Doctor Grissom, for a man that is trained to observe you are letting yourself down. I am not wearing one."

"Oh." He said, kissing me.

He began to kiss my neck as I remembered the grilled cheese.

"Gris?"

"Yes."

"My sandwich is getting cold and I am really hungry."

He moved back watching me get a plate then putting my sandwich on it moving past him to the counter. I looked at him as I ate.

"How was the lab?" I asked

"Good, I met Pete and saw Catherine. Greg begged me to come back."

"What about Hodges?" I asked

"He actually grabbed hold of my pant leg begging." He said, before he took a bite of his food. "Ecklie talked to me as well."

"Don't tell me he begged you as well?"

"No, he actually he offered me a job."

I looked at him in shock as he looked at me.

"A job?"

He nodded eating.

"What kind of job?"

"His job since he will be moving on to become the undersheriff next month."

I swallowed forgetting my food.

"Are you going to take it?"

"No, I have a job."

"Maybe you should." I said

"Sara, I left because I was tired and there were other things to do. I love the lab and the people, but I am not ready to go back."

I looked down sighing.

"I like having you here." I said "Perhaps you could just think about it."

"That part of my life is over." He said "I am going to take a shower."

"Okay." I said, feeling him walk past me. I looked down at my uneaten part of my sandwich feeling a heavy heart. Grissom stood under the shower spray thinking. He came out seeing me lying on the couch with a blanket over me. He climbed in behind me watching the movie I had turned on. He kissed my neck securing his arm around me.

"What's the name of this movie?" He asked

"I don't know." I said

He felt me move facing him. I reached up kissing his neck. He closed his eyes letting me.

"Do you have to go back on Sunday?" I asked

"Yes, I have a lecture on Wednesday."

"Will I ever have you all to myself?" I asked, lying back looking up at him.

"There is no one here now." He said, leaning down kissing me.

The next day he woke I was gone. Pete and I walked down the hallway when Grissom came in seeing us. I smiled walking over hugging him as Pete shook his hand.

"What brings you here?" Pete asked

"I needed to talk to Sara a moment."

"I'll go on ahead. Sara, when you're done come to my office." He said, going.

I looked at Grissom as he took my hand leading me to a quiet area.

"I got a call and I need to leave now." He said

"What?" I asked, touching his arm.

"They need to come on a dig in Peru."

"Gris…I…"

"I know, but this is important."

"What about that lecture you have?"

"I need to cancel it and then concentrate on the dig." He said

I sighed letting him go seeing that he was indeed wanting to go.

"Okay."

"I promise I will be back soon."

I nodded disappointed. He kissed me slowly then left. I watched him go sadly. A few weeks later he dinged me on the computer. When I did not answer he tried my phone. I walked on the strip with Greg and Nick trying out some of the bars. My phone rang and Greg grabbed it.

"Hello this is Greg's party line."

"Greg, why do you have Sara's phone?"

Greg looked at me.

"Oops."

He gave it back to me.

"This is Sara." I said

"It's me." Grissom said "Where are you?"

"We are walking down the strip." I said

"Who?"

"Nick and Greg."

"Why are you there?"

"Ah….well we are just relaxing."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I only had one beer."

"Sara, let's hit this one!" Nick shouted, as he and Greg went to another bar.

"Okay!" I said "Look, I have to go."

"Sara, call me when you get home."

"You got it cutie." I said, hanging up. Grissom looked at his phone a moment.

"Cutie?" He said

I stumbled into the house shutting the door. When I hit the couch I remembered I was supposed to call Grissom. Squinting at the phone I pushed a button placing the phone up against my ear.

"Grissom." He answered

"Hello cutie."

"Hello." He said "So how was your relaxing night?"

"Wonderful…..I had something called a…..ah…..apple something. It was very good."

"I see."

"Greg and I danced and now….I can't feel my legs." I said, looking down at them.

Grissom sighed looking at the book he had in his lap.

"Grissom!"

"Yes?"

"My legs…..there gone!" I cried

"I am sure they are still there."

"No, they're gone!" I said, trying to get up. "What do I do?"

"Sara, calm down. Your legs are still attached to you."

I looked down feeling them.

"There they are." I said, before I yawned. "I am so tired."

"You had better go to bed."

"Grissom?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you love me?"

"I do love you." He said, flipping a page of his book.

"Hodges told me that you didn't because you stayed away."

"Did you tell him that I had a job?"

"Yes, and he said….that is not really love. I want you here not….there."

"Sara, we discussed that."

I laid down on the couch.

"I should just….punch him in the nose!"

"I don't think that would be wise."

He waited for me to say something. When nothing came he cleared his throat.

"Honey, I have to go so you can sleep."

"No, you can't go yet. Let's have a drink." I said, getting up.

"You have had to much of that tonight." He said

He heard a loud thud which made him sit up listening.

"Sara, what was that?"

I got up from falling over the chair.

"Sara?"

"I fell down." I said

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Um…..I am going to….lie down." I said

I put down the phone climbing up to the couch lying down. Grissom tried my number again letting it ring.

"Come on Sara."

Brass walked into the break room seeing me standing by the coffee maker sipping from a mug looking like I just woken up and not brushed my hair.

"Hmm, hangover huh?" He said

"Yeah." I said, quietly.

"Is that a bruise?" He asked, touching my head.

"I don't remember how I got it." I said, moving to sit on the couch.

"I remember those times. I would wake up with bruises on my face and body and no memory of how I got them." He said, pouring himself some coffee. He walked over sitting down in front of me on the coffee table.

"I think I talked to Grissom." I said

"I know you did."

Rubbing my head I groaned.

"He called you?"

"When he is mad at Catherine I am next in line. I'll be happy to tell him you are alive."

I nodded watching him get up leaving. Pete shook his head at Nick, Greg and I as we walked around in pain. I got home walking over to the computer. I dinged him not really wanting to hear a lecture. He appeared with his straw hat he wore when he was doing a dig. I noticed he was inside a tent.

"Glad to see you survived." He said "Have you learned a lesson?"

"I have learned that hangovers are not good when working." I said

He nodded.

"Where are you?" I asked

"On a dig."

"Oh."

"Are you all right?" He asked

"I think so."

My phone went off. He watched me look at it.

"I have to go."

"Work?"

"Yeah." I said

"Becareful."

I nodded turning off the screen leaving. I returned to work seeing Pete and Catherine rushing out the front door of the building.

"Sara, you're with us." He said, rushing to the Tahoe.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Train derailment with a passenger bus!" Catherine said

Day and night shift converged on the gory scene. We all worked ignoring our tired muscles and sleep deprived brains. I was looking at one of the bus tires on the road when I looked up seeing the body of a little girl from the bus being carried by a firefighter. The sight made me feel sick inside. When we all went back to the lab I walked into the morgue as Doctor Robbins and Dave were looking at all the bodies covered on gurneys. He looked over seeing me walk in.

"Sara, can I help you?"

"There was a little girl found?" I said

"Over there." He said, watching me walk over to the last gurney. Dave walked over uncovering the little girl for me. I stood there staring at her cold body. They watched me take the small lifeless hand. I felt anger and sadness wanting who was responsible to be strung up by their fingers and beaten. Pete came in seeing me as he went to talk to Robbins. He walked over to where I was looking at the girl.

"Sad, I have a daughter about her age." He said

"She didn't deserve this." I said

"None of them did."

I looked at him as he looked at me.

"Sara, go get some sleep."

He looked down at the girl then he walked out. I tried to sleep, but her face always appeared. I got up looking at my laptop then I went to make coffee. This insomnia was never going to go away and I was suffering. Obsessively looking for any clue about who was responsible. I sat down on my bed at home with my laptop trying to get Grissom. When he appeared I felt a flutter in my heart.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, flatly.

I could see he was observing me closely taking note of my pale skin and the black circles under my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, we have been working on this case." I said

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't."

"Nightmares?"

I nodded setting the laptop on the bed as I laid down looking at him.

"How is your life?" I asked

"Good, I was offered a teaching position here."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know." He said

"I miss you."

"I know." He said "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I told you I can't."

"Sara, just close your eyes and clear your mind."

I sighed looking at him.

"Okay."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight."

He disappeared as I closed my laptop closing my eyes only to sit up breathing in and out fast again. Catherine walked into the break room seeing me rubbing my head sitting in a chair by the couch.

"Sara, are you all right?"

I nodded trying to ease the headache I had. She walked over forgetting the cup of coffee she had just poured on the counter. Her hand touched my back as she knelt down looking at me.

"You don't look good."

"Thanks." I said

"I am being serious. When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember." I said, looking at her.

"You need sleep."

"I have bad dreams."

"If Grissom were here he would have a fit! I want you to go to the sleep room here and take a nap. If we need you we will come get you."

"I told you I can't." I said, rubbing my face.

"I have some pills." She said, helping me up. I was given some pills then led to the room where the bunk beds were. As soon as I laid down I was out. Catherine walked into Pete's office seeing him getting ready to go somewhere.

"I had Sara lay down." She said

"Good, I was just about to make her go home." He said "Does she usually become obsessive about cases?"

"You have no idea how she can get." Catherine said "Although I have never seen her this bad."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up." He said

Ecklie walked in a few hours later seeing Catherine alone in her office drinking her fourth cup of coffee. He shut the door sitting down.

"Hello Ecklie." She said

"Did Pete talk to you about my replacement yet?"

"No." She said

"I have asked Grissom to take over a few months ago and he said no."

"He's likes it where he is." She said

"I just got a call from him telling me that he wants the job." He said, seeing her look at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked me not to tell Sara or any of the other's."

"Why is he doing that?"

"He told me that he misses the life here and the team. He plans to work here and lecture on the side."

"It will be nice to have him back."

"He is finishing his job in Paris in a few weeks then he will take over in March."

"Sounds like a plan." She said, typing on her computer.

Catherine came into the room I was sleeping in. She walked over touching my shoulder.

"Sara."

When I didn't move she shook my shoulder.

"Sara, wake up."

I moved slowly opening my eyes seeing her.

"We need you." She said

I groaned getting up slowly.

"How long have I been here?" I asked

"About ten hours." She said "I bought some doughnuts. You better hurry before Greg eats the last of them."

"Okay."

She walked out leaving me. I stood grabbing hold of the bed railing to keep from falling. When I came into the break room the others were eating looking at me. I walked over to the box seeing one jelly doughnut. I grabbed it walking over to the couch sitting down eating.

We all went to work on the case. I was in trace looking out seeing Pete knock on the glass motioning me outside. I walked out looking at him.

"Sara, can you come talk with me?"

"Well I am working right now."

"When you are done come to my office."

"Okay." I said, watching him leave.

He watched me walk in ten minutes later looking at him with an uneasy expression.

"Have a seat." He said

I sat down watching him stand walking around his desk to sit on it looking at me.

"Sara, I have been watching you lately and I am concerned." He said "You seem…..obsessed with this case."

I looked down as he looked at me.

"I know we all at one time or another become sensitive to people and their plights, but you can't let it beat you."

"I'll try to do better." I said, looking at him.

"Have you talked to Grissom lately?"

"Not for a few days."

"I think you should talk to him about this. Perhaps he can help you."

I went home looking in the fridge seeing nothing appetizing then I went to the bedroom to change. I sat down on the bed to take my shoes off when I fell backwards on the bed closing my eyes breathing in and out slowly.

"Grissom, I wish you were here." I said

My laptop was still on the bed where I had put it a few nights ago. Moving I laid down looking at it. Pushing it open I looked at the screen pushing the button of skype. It dialed his number with no response. I closed my eyes drifting off when I heard my name being called.

"Sara?" He said

I opened my eyes seeing him sitting in the apartment.

"Hey." I said, slowly.

"Talk to me." He said

"What about?"

"You." He said, concerned. "What are these nightmares about?"

"I see this girl. She was found at this bus crash and I can't get her out of my mind."

"You're feeling empathy again." He said

"Wouldn't you?"

He sighed looking down.

"When I picked up that baby out of that hot car and held him in my arms. I was obsessed like you are. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah." I said, admiring his handsome face.

"I have never felt so useless and the pain I felt for a defenseless child almost put me on the edge, but I realized that bad things happen all around us every day and becoming obsessed about one person is selfish when there are many others that need the same consideration." He said

"I wish people would stop killing children."

"Me to Sara." He said, gently. "I will be coming back to town next week. When I get there I expect you to be rested."

I smiled as he smiled at me.

True to his word he arrived and when I came into the house he had made dinner. He came out of the kitchen as I rushed over hugging him giving him a kiss he would never forget. He smiled at me looking to see if I was well. We ate a good meal then we went to bed. The next day I came out seeing him in a black suit with a blue tie looking at the morning paper at the kitchen counter.

"Wow, you look good!" I said, walking over.

He smiled as I touched his coat and tie.

"I am a little turned on." I said

He chuckled before kissing me. I moved back unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sara, I don't have time to be with you." He said, rebuttoning his shirt.

"I have not seen you in a few months!"

"Honey, I have to be somewhere and I can't be late." He said, looking at his watch. I sighed watching him get ready.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you yet."

I stepped closer to him.

"What are you up to?"

He looked at me leaning over kissing my lips then he was off. I watched him leave then I got some coffee. Nick ran down the hallway bumping into me causing us both to fall to the floor. I winched as my behind hit the hard tile.

"Nick, what are you doing?!" I said

"Sorry, are you all right?" He asked, helping me up.

"Yes, now what is going on?"

"I just found out something and it's huge!"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Grissom is coming back!"

He smiled excited as he grabbed both my arms.

"What?"

"I just found out!"

"How do you know this?"

"I just overheard Pete, Catherine, and Ecklie talking in the break room. He is taking Ecklie's old position."

I stood looking at him with my mouth open as he smiled shaking me excitedly.

"The team will be back together! Aren't you excited?!"

"I….I'm in shock!"

"I have to go. Don't tell anyone." He said, running past me. I stood there looking ahead thinking about Grissom being back. When I came home He was looking at the phone book holding the phone in his hand wearing casual clothes. He looked over at me smiling before looking back at the book.

"Sara, I was thinking about doing take out tonight, but I don't know what you're in the mood for." He said

I walked over slowly looking at him. He turned looking at me.

"Feel like Chinese? What's the matter?" He asked, seeing that I had a shocked expression on my face.

I stepped closer to him kissing his lips with passion. He dropped the phone putting his arms around me. I deepened the kiss feeling tears coming down my cheeks. I moved back looking at him as I wiped my tears away. He looked at me touching my cheek.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I…..I am just happy."

"Okay, why?"

"No reason." I said, hugging him. "I am just happy to have you."

He held me wondering what in the world was going on.

"I…need to change. Chinese sounds good." I said, moving back wiping my face again. He watched me leave then he shook his head getting the phone. We ate on the couch watching the news then I settled back against him. He kissed my head as he watched the news.

"How long are you staying?" I asked

"A few days, then I am leaving."

"Then what?" I asked

"Then nothing." He said "I go to work."

"Where did you go today?" I asked

When he didn't answer I moved facing him looking at him.

"Sara, I don't want to talk about this."

"Your coming back aren't you?"

He looked at me with curiosity.

"Sara….I."

"Yes or no."

"I am not going to say either."

"Why not?"

"I am going to bed." He said, getting up leaving me on the couch. I laid back on the cushions looking at him. He looked back at me before going in. The next day he was in a suit going somewhere again.

Nick and I drove to a scene. He looked over at me as we parked.

"So did Grissom confirm the news yet?"

"No," I said, getting out. "He is being mysterious."

"Doesn't that annoy you?"

"Yes, I tried to put him on the spot and it backfired." I said, getting my case out the trunk.

"Well it won't be to much longer until the announcement is made." He said, shutting the trunk door.

"I know. I just wish he would tell me."

"You are his wife." He said, walking up the path to the house.

"So?"

"So, you should think of other ways to make him spill the beans."

"He's to smart for that." I said, chuckling.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said, poking me.

I walked out into the living room later seeing Grissom sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table watching a movie. He looked over at me walking over in his black pajama pants and a blue tank top. He smiled watching me climb over him straddling his legs.

"Now what?" He asked, sighing as he smiled.

"Nothing, I just feel like showing you I love you." I said, moving closer to him running my hands over his gray tee shirt.

"I know what you're doing." He said

"Seducing my husband?"

"No, you are trying to get me to tell you whether I am staying or not?"

I sighed looking at him.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Sara, no one knows my plans and I prefer to keep it that way."

"I am your wife!"

"Yes, you are my wife and I love you, but I can't even tell you."

I moved off him sitting beside him looking at him.

"I know already." I said

He moved looking at me.

"What do you know?"

"That you are taking Ecklie's old job."

"Who told you that?"

"Someone at the lab." I said, looking down.

He silently looked at me then he sighed shaking his head looking at the TV.

"Great." He said

I moved sitting over his legs touching his face.

"Grissom, don't be mad. I am very happy about this."

"I didn't want you to know." He said

I kissed him slowly feeling him relax kissing me back. He laid me back on the couch as he moved over me. I moved back looking at him.

"Grissom, I know that I drive you crazy at times."

"More like all the time." He said

I hit him making him laugh.

"But…..despite that I know you love me. I want to be with you forever. Even when you go bald and blind. I will never stop loving you."

"Bald and blind?" He said "Wow, by that time I hope I am in a home."

"I'll take care of you." I said, smiling.

"Now I am scared."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He smiled leaning down kissing me.


End file.
